edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Edd n Eddy: the battle of the allspark
It has 10 sicles since the war for cybertron started. We have lost many friends, brothers, sisters, thanks to this war, Megatron ,their leader, had killed our last prime: Zeta Prime. But then a new light appeard, the matrix of leader ship has chosen me, orion pax, to lead the autobots to victory. I lunch the allspark to space so then Megatron wouldn't find him, but then I realized that without him our planet would die. So I lunch me and small team of autobots to find the allspark, but Megatron heard about our plan and track us down. We crash the ark on an unknown planet call earth. SOUNDTRACK: STAN BUSH DIRECTED BY: DANNY ANTONUCCI AND HASBRO A TRIBUTE TO ED EDD N EDDY'S 20 ANNIVERSARY CARTOON NETWORK AND HASBRO ARE BOTH PROUD TO PRESENT ED EDD N EDDY: THE BATTLE FOR THE ALLSPARK. cull-de-sac 10:09 p.m (1 year afther big picture show) double d: isin't the sky beatifull ed? ed: uhm...yeah, that star looks like clouds. eddy: that's a cloud ed. double d: friends look, a shooting star. ed: that star looks that is going to crash here. eddy: don't be stu...wait a minute, let me check with my binoculars. double d: what do you see eddy? eddy: that isin't a shooting star, it's a meteor!!! the meteor crash on a florest close by. eddy: hey, let's take a look. double d: WHAT?!!! ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT IF CONTAINS RADIOACTIVITY? ed: I hope it's a ship with aliens. then the 2 eds race to the scene. double d: wait for me. soon they arrive at the scene. ed: a boy, what is it? eddy: it's a...cube? ed and double d: a cube? eddy: and what most surprising is it that make this giant hole in the ground. ed: this remaind me of a scene from: ROBOT REBEL RANCH ADVENTURE: THE SPIN OFF. eddy: what are you talking abouuuuuuuu....... double d: eddy, eddy, EDDY!?! ed: eddy snap out of it. eddy mind: wha-wha-what? were am I? ???: your inside your mind. eddy mind: (scream) ???: don't be afraid my child. eddy mind: who are you? ???: I'm primus. eddy mind: what do you whant with me? primus: not just you but your friend eader. eddy mind: what? primus: edward, your planet is in danger, you must find a ship with this logo here. primus shouls autobots insignia. eddy mind: got it. primus: you can go know. eddy mind: thanks primus. eddy returns to reallity. double d: eddy!! eddy: hey dou... ed spash water on eddy. eddy: what the hell ed? ed: sorry. eddy: guys, we need to warn the others. ed: why eddy? eddy: I got a filling that there were gona have a big mess in the cull-de-sac. meanwile. antartica 02:00 am breakdown: oh for primus, why did megatron send us for this frezing place? swinddle: don't know, don't care. breakdown: why does he want's park of the ark? swinddle: don't know, don't care. breakdown: hey swinddle what's that light over there? swinddle: don't...light? breakdown: hey, see? in the distand. swinddle: breakdown, that's not light is the allspark. breakdown: can you locate were it is. swinddle: yup, on a city call peach creak. breakdown: peach creak? what an ugly name for a town. swinddle: the name dosen't matter, what matter is that we found the allspark. cull-de-sac. 02:05 pm. eddy: atention, atention please. kevin: hey guys look. ed: we are going to get invated by robots. nazz: what? sarah: ed, I love you and all but this is a bit silly. kevin: do you 3 at least have a prove? double d: actully, we have. eddy: behold, the allspark. all kids: wow. double d: ween eddy touched the allspark it transmited an mental mesage. eddy: if i remember, i need to touch the top and...there. optimus: My NaMe Is OpTiMuS PrImE, i Am TrAnSmItInG tHiS MeSaGe To E...... kevin: oh dude. nazz: we need to help them. double d: and that's the... what is that? thundercracker: lugnut, get ready for the attack. llugnut: roger. lugnut transformation: https://youtu.be/wUDPmd_OCDQ?t=11 thundercracker transformation: https://youtu.be/5JwMHSgYENk?list=PL3F4103E00DA7C568&t=7 double d: oh lord. menwhile in peach creac montain. optimus prime radio: bumblebee have you located the cube? bumblebee: nope, all I see is natural, natural, decepticons, natural. Wait ,decepticons? back to the cull-de-sac. kevin: what do you want dorks? lugnut: give us the allspark our else. nazz: our else what? thundercracker: our else well blow you all. bumblebee: not so fast jerks. bumblebee transformation: https://youtu.be/fcdxHGJmR7g?t=15 bumblebee: go, I'll distrac them. the cull-de-sac kids ran to a florest near by. ed: did we lost them? jimmy: maybe. kevin: ween i see them i will.... bumblebee: hey. double d: hello friend, thanks for helping us. bumblebee: your welcome, name's bumblebee. then they all introduce their names. bumblebee: got it. kevin: so what do wee do know? nazz: we can't go back, and we can't tell our parents, they are out of town. bumblebee: come with me, I have a base that can help you guys. eddy: guest we don't have another choise. then a protal apeard on front of bumblebee and he transform into a car. bumblebee: hop in. ARK 02:40 PM bumblebee: here we are. eddy: wow. kevin: cool. optimus prime: bumblebee are you ok? bumblebee: yeah, and I have some friends with me. bumblebee transform into a robot. ed: please don't eat us. arcee: why would we do that? ed: uhm...I don't known. double d: hello mister, your son was very helpful. optimus prime: thanks but bumblebee is not my. bumblebee: and he's not my father. double d: oh sorry. optimus prime: it's ok. bumblebee: let me introduce the others: ratchet ironhide arcee windblade jazz ed: cool. optimus prime: I see you found the allspark. eddy: yup, here you have. optimus prime: thank you, he'll be safer over here. ratchet: ok show's over, now get out of here. all kids: what? jazz: come on ratchet don't be an dork. kevin: good one. jazz: thanks. ratchet: optimus, we can't let them stay here. optimus prime: of course they can stay. ed: horay. ratchet: but...but... in another place out of space. starscream: lord megatron, i think we found the allspark. megatron: what, were is it? lugnut: in the ark. megatron: send the vehicons. starscream: roger that my lord. back to the ark. windblade: optimus, there is an decepticon.... ed: windblade. windblade: i'm ok. arcee: jazz, check on the allspark. jazz: roger. jazz: uhm guys, he's gone. nazz: what? jazz: i seed he's... bumblebee: jazz, NOOOOO. starscream: pafetic. arcee: you will pay for this. optimus prime: fire. bumblebee: kill him. windblade: take this vihecons. ed: get them windblade. bumblebee: optimus, the allspark. double d: o no you don't. hit starscream with a rock. starscream: ouch, little pest. eddy: darn it, he got away. windblade: what are we goint to do? optimus prime: first jetstorm, then moonracer, hoist, red alert, and now jazz. Megatron had gone to far this time. double d: mister prime, what do you mean. optimus prime: megatron must be stop, no matter the cost. NEMESIS SHIP 04:01 megatron: finally we have the cube. starscream: would you like me to activade the machine? megatron: yes. a giant machine appeard and with the allspark activaded. megatron: find vehicles that would make a good soldier. shadow striker: we have already did this my lord. megatron: let me see them. 3 tanks 3 police cars 1 oil truck 2 helicopters 1 sonic jet megatron: very good, now my army. Rise and kill all the autobot and their allies. PEACH CREAC 05:00 PM optimus prime: keep an eye for the decepticons. rolf: arcee girl, how did this war started? arcee: it's...not a nice story. rolf: rolf need to know, it's my allien friend i'm talking to. arcee: (sight) ok. it happen a long time ago, before optimus was a prime he was a library known as orion pax, and then he had fall in love with a gladiator known as megatronus. they were happy together, never have had fight nor discusions. but then, it happend. Sentinel prime had chosen a new leader: Vox prime, he sead that he would bring order to our planet but didn't crimes were bigger than ever and megatronus had lost his pacient. he confronted vox, orion was there. both fighted like wild animals, and vox used the darksaber to kill megatronus, but vox was the one that got killed. megatronus didn't got out of the fight good neither, the dark energon infected him. he told orionn to kill him before he turn complited evil but didn't and then the war started. rolf: so optimus started this war? arcee: all of us know was happen, prime didn't ask for this. rolf: rolf understand, my family had similar incident. bumblebee: guys, what's that on th sky? ironhide: DECEPTICONS!!! then the air decepticons transformed. sparkcons: all hail lord megatron. https://youtu.be/0C7TuqoEX9U?t=13 https://youtu.be/H4Knj5s9Dg4?t=10 https://youtu.be/z6aVLbhHKjY?list=PLRLgaoCH_qCbnalywBg7c7POnW83sXUgt&t=55 https://youtu.be/fcdxHGJmR7g?t=15 https://youtu.be/Q1510yhClZs?list=PLRLgaoCH_qCaoFSjOSlN3_xtoMzyfD5Xm&t=48 https://youtu.be/6fgGIRng3Ag?list=PLRLgaoCH_qCaoFSjOSlN3_xtoMzyfD5Xm&t=69 megatron: decepticons, transform and destroy https://youtu.be/t-JT3VjW6GY?list=PLRLgaoCH_qCaoFSjOSlN3_xtoMzyfD5Xm&t=55 https://youtu.be/o85QyOCQenY?t=118 optimus prime: autobots roll out. nazz: take this. eddy: this is our planet. sparkcon 1: kill them all. sparkcon 4: let's blast them. starscream: the plan is working my lord. megatron: good, I'll go the other part of the city. double d: optimus look. optimus prime: no you don't megatron. at the scrap yard.... megatron: know the assolt can really begin. optimus prime: in 3. double d: 2 megatron: 1 megatron then blasted in direction off optimus and double d optimus prime: are you... double d's arm had small cut but was bleeding badly. optimus prime: that's it. megatron: come out of there prime. optimus prime: megatron, your tirany near it's end. https://youtu.be/P7GeisRaias?t=52 double d: THIS. ENDS. HERE. double d grabs the allspark and a mini granede, throwing on megatron. ween the granede exploded it also exploded megatron's body. optimus prime: i'm sorry. then the 2 return with megatron's head. starscrem: decepticons, retreat. bumblebee: good job prime. windblade: you did it. nazz kiss double d. double d (blushing): t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-thanks. ed: we did it. ironhide: yup, the war is over. optimus prime: we only had destroyd the fount, be we will find them. NO MATTER THE COST. THEME: STAN BUSH DEVELOPMENT: DANNY ANTONUCCI SCRIPT: HASBRO THE END ...OR BEGINING?